Sweet, Sweet Death
by akula03
Summary: A short one-shot of Spartacus' entrance into the afterlife after falling in battle.


The moment had come. Spartacus could see Crassius not but ten feet from the tip of his sword. The praetorian guards fought mightily to protect their supreme commander. But Spartacus was vengegance, he was justice, we was freedom. He was Spartacus.

A flash of light and all the pain, the noise, and awful reality of war was gone from around him. Only silence and peace.

Spartacus, naked to the waist, laid on the ground of a grassy field. The sky above was clear and bright. His eyes watched as the clouds swirled around and around in lazy patterns. He sat up, curious regarding his surrounds, glancing at his hands, his body, unmarred by scars, mud, blood and gore. He felt supreme peace and took a deep breath of clean air.

It was then that the clouds descended from the sky all around him. He rose on unsteady bare feet. The grass was gone, changed to a solidness, but nothingness all the same. Spartacus could see nothing but white and light around him. Disoriented, he started to move forward to gain his bearings. It was then that he saw a figure in the mist.

Spartacus lifted his hand to shield himself from the light, to discern if the figure was friend or fore. It looked to be the form of a woman, with long dark hair. A soft gown of glittering silk covering her. Spartacus moved forward, the woman moved slowly toward him. As he moved closer, the woman's face became more clear, and Spartacus' steps move more swiftly toward her.

"Mira." Spartacus whispered as he moved quickly toward her. A smile fashioning itself to his lips as Mira became more and more clear. As they met, Spartacus saw the bright smile upon her face as he embraced Mira tightly. Spartacus whispered her name over and over. He could feel the warmth of her skin, the touch of her hands. This was real, he thought, she was here. Spartacus held her intently, as if to never let her go. He kissed her deeply and passionately, which made her laugh and smile at his exuberance. He continued to kiss and caress her.

Mira was the first to pull away, and Spartacus reluctantly released their embrace. Mira smiled at Spartacus sweetly. Spartacus gazed upon Mira's clear unblemished face. Her youth evident in this vision of her, a revelation he had never realized until this moment.

Spartacus kissed Mira softly again. "I have miss you so much, Mira. If the gods have seen fit to allow to right all the wrongs I have done upon you, then I will not waste it." Spartacus embraced Mira again, their passion radiating out with its own light. "If this is a dream, may the gods never wake me." Spartacus spoke breathlessly as he and Mira demonstrated their love.

"It is not a dream." Mira stated softly. Spartacus' confused look told her all she needed, but Spartacus never one to wait started to ask questions.

"If this isn't a dream. Where are we?" Spartacus spoke as he stroked Mira's cheek. Mira smiled softly at his wondrous image. She so wished she could keep him with her for eternity, but it was not to be. Mira had been chosen to explain all, as Mira's mother had been chosen to come to her in this time.

"Death has brought you to the afterlife." Mira explained. She waited for the next question which he knew would come, but sliently wished she would not hear it.

"I have fallen in battle. I have no memory of the moment. What of the others?" Spartacus' speech sped up in concern over the fates of the men in his army. Mira hushed his fevered speech with soft fingers to Spartacus' lips.

"You will know soon enough." Mira stated as she turned and started to walk away. Spartacus, not knowing anything, had no choice but to follow. Spartacus walked sliently with Mira for a while, a thousand questions in his mind, but not knowing which one to ask. The moments with Mira for this time seemed enough for now. He took Mira's hand softly and walked silently through the white and light around them.

"Where are we going?" Spartacus queried. Mira continued to walk, no response. "Mira?"

Spartacus paused, pulling Mira to a stop. Her soft eyes showed a bit of sorrow in them, but joy as well.

"I do not understand. In your eyes I see your sorrow and your joy. Tell me what you feel." Spartacus begged. "Only joy that I am able to see you again. And sorrow that this will be the last." Mira spoke softly as her voice quivered.

"When will we be parted?" Spartacus asked nervously

"Now." Mira whispered.

"I would not have us part without you knowing the light you were in my darkest moment. And here you stand, the light to bring me into the afterlife. I meant to tell you…" Mira stopped his declaration with her soft touch. Mira kissed him softly on his lips.

"I know your heart. I have always known your heart. And I will deliver you to the one whom you belong with in the afterlife. It is my hope that the tenderness and love we shared will burn as bright as the brightest star in the sky. To remind those you would think love impossible in times of great sorrow. That is what we shared." Spartacus feeling great sadness, suddenly felt great joy. Not at their parting, but knowing that Mira was safe and happy.

"I would ask one thing before I see you off."

"Anything." Spartacus declared.

"I would know the name of the man I love, the same name know to those you loved him before our tragic meeting in the House of Batatius."

Spartacus smiled at the simple request. He leaned over and whispered softly into Mira's ear. Mira smiled at the knowledge she had gained.

"A fine name for a great warrior. And a great man." Mira stated proudly. Spartacus pulled Mira into his embrace once more.

"I must go." Mira whispered. Spartacus clutched her to his chest, not wanting let her go. With untold strength, Mira pulled away from him gently. "It is time."

Spartacus softly lifted Mira's hand to his lips, kissing her hand gently, holding her hand loosely as she turned to move away. He did not let her hand go. But as he held onto Mira, another figure appeared.

Sura's image was exactly as Spartacus had remembered it. She walked toward him, but stopped just out of reach. She lifted her hand and reached for him, but for Spartacus to touch Sura he would have to let go of Mira. His touch was all the seemed to keep Mira with him. As he reached for Sura, his grip on Mira began to slip. Finally, Mira placed her hand over his gently, causing Spartacus to turn from Sura.

"Mira! No." Spartacus shouted as Mira softly removed her hand from Spartacus' grasp. "It is what must be. My love take flight when I think of you. Do not forget me." With that Mira was gone.

Spartacus was free to move to Sura, which lifted his heavy heart. "I am sorry." Spartacus whispered to Sura.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It was my wish that Mira be sent to you. In the hopes that you would find love again." Sura embraced Spartacus in love and joy, with a grand light radiating from them both as they were together once again in the afterlife.


End file.
